DESCRIPTION: The goal of this study is to evaluate whether the percepts associated with the site of the electrode are multidimensional for subjects with cochlear implants. Several methods will be employed to determine an efficient paradigm for balancing loudness differences among the electrodes. Subsequently, the nature of the percepts will be assessed using pitch ranking, pitch scaling, multidimensional scaling and discrimination tasks. The data obtained from these procedures will be used to derive a subset of tasks that provide a characterization of the structure of the percepts.